


Captain's Orders

by TheWillOfMythal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillOfMythal/pseuds/TheWillOfMythal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's duties are ended and she can't wait to return to her pirate Queen. F!Hawke/Isabela rated M because lightly smutty. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I wanted a scene of reunion between these two after all the events of Inquisition and this is what I came up with. It's rated M because... Well, Isabela can't keep her hands for herself, right? ;) And that's how we love her.
> 
> I apologize for eventual grammatical errors (english is not my first language)
> 
> Enjoy

The trip all the way to Jader was beyond exhaustion.

She travelled for months, helping the Inquisition and the Wardens, hoping that they would have found a way to defeat Corypheus once and for all.

She didn't have to wait too long, the success of the Inquisitor was reaching every corner of Thedas in various colourful ways and the scar in the sky was a good enough proof that they succeded.

Jader was a nice town _-_ nothing as fancy and extravagant as Val Royeaux _-_ but nice and welcoming, surrounded by immense green valleys and touched by the waves of the Waking Sea. Even the people here were more friendly, maybe because they were used to strangers; Ferelden was just a jump away after all.

The Champion made her way towards the docks where a ship would have brought her to Kirkwall in about two weeks, where she had an "appointment" to keep with a certain pirate. The thought of said pirate brought a smile on Hawke's face, they haven't seen each other in almost 8 months, and even if most of this period had been spent trying to survive the Fade and not become the appetizer of some dragon - Maker's Breath she thought the one on the Bone Pit in Kirkwall was the bigger she would ever see - the time apart from the Rivaini rogue was getting harder by the minute. _I_ _wonder if she feels the same_ , she thought with a tired sigh.

A drop of water fell on her hand and looking at the sky Marian noticed that it was gray and full of intimidating clouds. "Great..." The last thing she needed was stay landed for another day without a place to sleep except the local tavern full of drunken sailors.

When she finally found the harbourmaster she didn't waste time and asked "I'm looking for a ship called Sovereing... It's direct to Kirkwall. The captain's name is Saren-something." The harbourmaster, an Orlesian man in his fifties, looked at his books for several minutes.

"I don't see any ship with this name, but there is another one headed to Kirkwall tomorrow morning." The man looked up from his books and continued. "This is the only one. You should talk with the captain and see if there is some more space in the hold." He smiled gently and proceded to indicate where the ship was docked.

By the time she arrived at the right location the rain was falling more regularly and in large cold drops. The cloak she had on was completely soaked, the staff in her hand slippery and her feet so cold she couldn't almost feel them.

She ran for the last few meters entering the door that leaded through the warehouse where the ship was docked, _at least it's an indoor dock_ , she thought and proceded shaking off the water from herself like a mabari would have done.

"Aww... Look at you, poor thing." Hawke's head snapped up immediately.

A figure was standing on the deck of a magnificent ship, leaned against the wooden banister, a pretended pout on her face quickly turning into a full smirk.

Marian grinned from ear to ear. "Enjoying the show?" She reached for a towel in her bag and began to dry her hair at best.

"Oh, you bet sweet thing." A seductive tone in that voice, then the figure eyed the staff resting behind the soaked woman. Hawke followed the gaze and said "Ah don't worry about that... It's just my walking stick." Sarcasm dripping from every word like the water from her clothes.

A loud laugh echoed through the empty warehouse.

With her hair dry enough Marian rested the towel on her shoulders, took her staff and made her way towards the ship stopping just a few feet away from the platform used to get aboard.

"The harbourmaster told me you could help me. I need to get to Kirkwall and this ship is the only one headed there. I can pay of course."

The sailor remained on deck leaned against the banister, generous breasts on full display caused the mage to swallow hard and lick her dry lips.

"Well I'm afraid that there is no more room... Such a pity." She didn't sound sorry at all but gave a very appreacitive long look at the young woman. "But I think we could arrange something for a little thing like you." Straightening her back and taking a step towards the platform she continued. "If you don't mind, and I'm pretty sure you won't, there is a place where you could stay during the trip."

Hawke smirked, curious to see where this was going. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I could stand two weeks hanging from the flagpole."

Another laugh full of mirth erupted from the sailor. "Not there silly! I was suggesting a more _private_ quarter." She said with a flirtours tone and a wink.

The mage flushed rubbing the back of her neck. "As kind and _tempting_ your offer is I think I have to decline."

A surprised expression made its appareance on the woman's face. "Oh, and why is that?"

"The person I'm going to visit may flay me alive if I ever take just in consideration such offer." Hawke couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at the thought.

"She must consider you a very precious thing I take it."

Looking up at her Marian asked "How do you know that is a _she_ I'm refering to?"

Scoffing and waving a dismissive hand the woman replied to her. "No need to say it, only a woman can be so jealous."

"I don't think jealous is the right word...  _Possessive_ works a lot better to describe her." Hawke corrected taking a step on the platform.

"Even better. Tell me about her. She seems a really nice girl." The woman looked at the mage's messy short hair, her bright smiling blue eyes and bit down on her lip. "Lucky too indeed."

Hawke showed her perfectly white teeth in a satisfied grin. "She used to get in every kind of trouble, dragging me along with her every time, abbandon me afterwards and then run away."

The gaze of the other woman dropped on the wooden floor of the ship. "Oh... Well, maybe she was scared." She offered after clearing her voice.

Noticing the tormented look on the woman's face, Marian took another step closer. "I've always wondered about what though."

The response came immediately. "Of her feelings. She was probably starting to feel something she couldn't control, so she ran away not wanting to deal with the emotional... _Stuff._ " Her hand playing for all the sentence with a consumed red bandana wrapped around her right arm.

Taking another small step closer and running a hand on the perfectly smooth banister of the ship the mage said "She made it up to me anyway, we started a rebellion and then we had to run away... She never left my side since then."

The sailor looked up smiling sweetly. "She really must misses you."

Hawke smirked taking another step forward, now they were just a foot from each other. "Oh I don't know... Does she?"

Isabela couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the waistband of Hawke's trousers and pulled her forcefully against her, fusing their mouths in a hungry and passionate kiss full of desire. Tongues duelling for control, teeth biting on soft rosy lips and hands roaming on every curve they were able to find.

But after the first minute of frenzy, guided by passion and desire the kiss became more gentle and caring. Marian circled her arms around the pirate waist while Isabela held hers firmily around her neck, trying to bring her even closer.

With one last tender kiss, Isabela placed one hand on her lover's cheek and whispered her answer against those plump lips. "She does."

She opened her eyes and was greated by the smiling face of her lover, her blue eyes shining with adoration.

"Well... I think I should reconsider that offer you made before... If it's still standing of course."

Isabela started to place wet kisses along her neck and jaw, sucking on her earlobe briefly before whispering seductively "I've been waiting for you for eight long, lonely months. So take a good look at the sky now because the next thing you'll see for two weeks when you'll look up would be me and the ceiling of my cabin."

The pirate finished her statement with a hard bite on Hawke's neck. A promise. A reminder.

Hawke swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous and a little uncomfortable, the look she gave to the pirate spoke louder than any word. She didn't want to ask but part of her needed to know.

"Did you... I mean-" The mage was silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

Isabela chuckled. "The only things you should be jealous about are my hands and the other Hawke in my dreams."

Marian released a breathed laugh feeling much better after the pirate's words. She trusted Isabela but she also knew that lust had been her first love for a really long time... Until she could no longer ignore her deep feelings for the mage.

With her humour in full force once again, Marian couldn't help asking "And how is this _Hawke_ in your dreams?"

"Oh she is a really feisty one, she comes to see me every night, _all_ night." Said the pirate approvingly. "But I think she wouldn't mind a little sharing... What do you say, honey?" Isabela was now pressing her body to Hawke's.

The mage brought her hands on her ass and fit a leg between the pirate's, that elicited her a deep moan, feeling her lover starting to grind against her.

"You better be naked and in my bed in the next thirty seconds Hawke, or so help me I will fuck you on this deck."

For Marian it was an empty warning so she continued her teasing a little longer. "Does this mean that I have permission to _aboard your ship_ , Captain?"

Apparentely she must have said something really wrong... Or on second thought, really good, because the next thing she knew was that she was on her back, hands pinned above her head with her lover straddling her waist, amber eyes shining with anticipation and a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

The look of surprise on Hawke's face replaced by a smirk of her own. "Little impatient, are we?"

Isabela response was to grind her hips forward against her lower abdomen but she stopped midway feeling somenthing... _unusual_.

The mage noticed the look of confusion on the pirate's features, so she thrust her hips up, making Isabela reasume her motion.

"Do you have a dagger in your pants Hawke, or you are just _very_ happy to see me?"

"Maybe you should find out." Came the humorous reply. "Unless you have some relic or treasure that requires your attention first."

_Such a paranoid woman_ , Isabela thought shaking her head and pulling the dagger out from Hawke's pants. She then leaned forward, their lips inches apart. "The only _treasure_ I'm going to put my hands on from now on..." she whispered introducing her free hand inside her lover's smalls, moaning at the wetness she found there. "...Is this one. Understand?"

Hawke moaned a "yes" her hips jerking up searching more contact but Isabela wasn't satisfied so she stopped her movement. "Yes what..?"

Marian didn't hesitate. "Yes, Captain."

The pirate grinned and then kissed her briefly. "Such an obbedient and smart little mouth, I bet I can find a place to put it in good use later."

Smiling blue eyes were already sparkling with anticipation as she looked up at her mistress. "As you wish, Captain."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
